Lullaby
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: MyungJong fanfic - Sekarang ia seperti menjadi pribadi yang lain. Masalah yang selama ini menimpanya telah merubahnya menjadi orang lain dengan kepribadian yang angkuh dan sombong...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated K (Romance, Love, Hurt. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

(Warn: Disclaimer of themselves)

.

Lullaby

.

 **Now Playing – Lullaby (Xiah Junsu of JYJ)**

.

Sore ini aku mendapati diriku kelelahan karena terus memiliki banyak masalah yang kupikirkan dalam kepalaku.

Aku mengingat Myungsoo. Kekasihku yang sudah dua minggu tak kutemui karena kesibukanku.

Shit! Aku sungguh rindu padanya.

Kuambil ponsel yang keletakkan di meja nakas. Mencari sebuah kontak, lalu mencoba menghubunginya.

Sejenak nada tunggu.

Lalu…

"Hallo?"

.

 **End of Sungjong POV**

.

Sungjong mengerucutkan bibir saat Myungsoo turun dari mobilnya. Pria itu terlambat lebih dari 15 menit. Sungjong ingin berlagak kesal, tetapi saat Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman khas di bibirnya, rasanya jadi meleleh. Apalagi mengingat ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

"Maaf." Gumam Myungsoo sambil mendekat ke teras rumah Sungjong, tempat kekasihnya itu berdiri menatapinya.

Sungjong hanya merapatkan mantel panjangnya. Dingin. Ia enggan menjawab.

"Aku kangen…" Myungsoo meliriknya.

Dan seketika senyuman mengembang di kedua ujung bibir pink Sungjong. Membuat Myungsoo ikut tersenyum senang.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menyentuh ujung lengan baju Sungjong. Ia bertanya karena kekasihnya tampak kurang sehat.

Sungjong menoleh. "Aku baik."

"… Kau semakin arogan."

"Oh ya?"

Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk dua kali.

Karena suatu alasan, perkataan Myungsoo barusan adalah sebuah 'pujian'.

Sungjong menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengulurkannya ke arah Myungsoo. Meminta kekasihnya itu memeluknya.

Dan Myungsoo langsung menyambutnya. Meraih tubuh kurus itu dan mendekapnya dalam-dalam.

Hey! Tentu saja Myungsoo juga sangat merindukan sosok ini.

.

Myungsoo ingat. Dua tahun lalu adalah pertama kali ia mengenal Lee Sungjong, saat itu mereka masih sama-sama di bangku sekolah menengah akhir. Itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Awalnya mereka berteman, tetapi berakhir dengan Myungsoo tak tahan dengan pesona Sungjong yang merebut hampir seluruh pikirannya.

Lee Sungjong adalah pribadi yang ia inginkan. Dan menjadi sekedar teman atau sahabat rasanya tak akan membuat Myungsoo merasa cukup. Ya! Ia ingin menjadikan namja itu sebagai miliknya.

Karena itulah, dua bulan kemudian, Myungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sungjong?

Ia yang merasa dirinya straight selama ini, saat mendengar pengakuan Myungsoo, tentu saja sangat terkejut.

Tetapi, kurang dari seminggu setelah itu, Sungjong menerimanya. Berpikir bahwa Myungsoo adalah orang yang baik dan tak ada salahnya menerima pengakuan itu.

Lagipula, Sungjong _membutuhkannya._

Meski awalnya kurang yakin, tetapi mereka berhasil mempertahankan hubungan itu hingga mencapai usia 2 tahun.

Dan 2 tahun itu tidak berlalu begitu saja.

Beberapa hal terjadi. Membuat Myungsoo perlahan mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya memiliki sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Kenyataannya adalah ketika sedang di rumahnya, Lee Sungjong tak seceria seperti ketika di sekolah.

Sesuatu terjadi pada Sungjong, tetapi tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

.

Myungsoo ingat. Suatu malam, Lee Sungjong menggedor pintu apartemennya, dan ketika Myungsoo membuka pintu, ia mendapati kekasihnya itu menangis dengan wajah berantakan. Matanya memerah memancarkan luka yang ia tahan bertahun-tahun.

Ia menangis menggerung-gerung selama satu jam penuh sebelum akhirnya ia bisa diajak bicara.

Dan malam itulah Myungsoo akhirnya tahu semua kenyataannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Lee Sungjong tak baik-baik saja.

Sungjong menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah anak angkat di keluarganya. Orangtua Sungjong mengangkatnya menjadi anak karena selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa memiliki keturunan. Namun, saat Sungjong masuk SMA, ibunya hamil. Orangtuanya sangat bahagia. Tetapi, sayangnya, mereka tak ingin membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan Sungjong.

Beberapa hari setelah berita kehamilan ibunya, ayahnya memberitahu bahwa Sungjong sebenarnya bukan darah daging mereka. Dan setelah itu, sifat kedua orangtuanya mulai berubah.

Setelah mengungkapkan kenyataan pahit yang begitu mendadak itu, Sungjong merasa mereka tak lagi membutuhkan dirinya.

Dan benar saja. Begitu bayi laki-laki itu lahir, dirinya semakin tak mendapat perhatian apapun.

Padahal dulu dirinya sangat disayang.

.

"Mereka tak menginginkanku ada di rumah." Tangis Sungjong malam itu.

Myungsoo ingat saat itu dadanya menjadi sungguh sesak. Melihat kekasihnya penuh dengan masalah dan menangis hingga kelelahan, sementara dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tak ingin pulang lagi. Aku tak dianggap anak lagi, mereka tak lagi berpikir aku anak mereka." Ucap Sungjong dengan raut penuh kebingungan, sementara linangan airmata terus mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"Chagi, maafkan aku. Aku harus apa?" Myungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa memeluk erat-erat kekasihnya.

"Aku akan kerja saja. Aku mau tempat tinggal sendiri. Biarkan aku tidur di sini beberapa hari. Kumohon.."

.

.

.

 **Myungsoo POV**

Kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu.

Oke, itulah nostalgianya.

Kau tahu? Malam itu adalah terakhir kali aku mendengar Lee Sungjong berkata "kumohon". Setelah itu, kata itu tak pernah terucap lagi dari bibirnya.

Karena, lihat saja sekarang Lee Sungjong-ku yang arogan ini. Ia tak lagi menjadi pribadi yang lemah dan bergantung pada orang lain.

Aku tersenyum. Membelokkan kemudi di persimpangan menuju apartemenku.

Setengah jam perjalanan, kini Sungjong sedang tertidur di kursi di sampingku. Dan lihat wajahnya! Oh~ padahal dulu dia manis sekali.

Sekarang ia seperti menjadi pribadi yang lain. Masalah yang selama ini menimpanya telah merubahnya menjadi orang lain dengan kepribadian yang angkuh dan sombong. Maksudku, mungkin itu yang akan kalian pikirkan.

Tetapi aku kekasihnya. Aku tak merasa ia berubah. Ia tetap kekasihku dan apapun yang terjadi terhadapnya, aku akan selalu bersamanya.

Bagiku, pantas-pantas saja dirinya menjadi arogan atau semacamnya seperti sekarang ini. Ia memiliki masa lalu yang pahit dan tak sedikit orang memandangnya sebelah mata.

Namun kini, ia telah berhasil membuktikan pada orang-orang itu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. (Mungkin, terutama pada kedua orangtuanya yang dulu.)

Sejak memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya, ia tinggal sekamar denganku. Namun itu hanya sebentar. Sangat sebentar. Setelah itu ia mulai bekerja keras hingga mampu menyewa apartemen di sebelahku.

Setelah lulus ia semakin gila kerja. Ia tak menemaniku melanjutkan kuliah dan memilih mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik di kota Seoul.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

Di saat aku sendiri masih menjadi mahasiswa semester 3, Lee Sungjong sudah mendapat rekomendasi pekerjaan ke luar negeri.

Itu sangat luar biasa, mengingat ia tak perlu kuliah untuk hal itu.

Kami jadi terpisah selama setengah tahun lamanya. Namun tentu saja, hubungan kami berlanjut.

.

Tiba-tiba Sungjong menggeliat. Aku meliriknya. Tidurnya sangat gelisah, kapan terakhir kali ia tidur? Apa belakangan ini ia istirahat dengan baik?

"Di mana?" Tanya Sungjong. Lebih terdengar seperti dengungan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Aku langsung menjawab.

Sungjong beringsut di sandaran kursi. "Kepalaku sakit." Gumamnya.

"Apa kau istirahat cukup, Jongie?"

Tiba-tiba Sungjong memukul sebelah bahuku. Aku terkejut. Dan ia menatapku cemberut.

"Jangan panggil Jongie!" Pekiknya.

"Aku 'kan kekasihmu!" Balasku sengit. Lalu terkekeh. "Jangan-jangan setelah ini kau akan melarangku jadi seme-mu ?!"

Dan pipi bulat itu merona.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sudah kubilang aku ini kekasihnya dan tak ada yang berubah darinya jika bersamaku.

"Kau tampak sangat kelelahan… Jongie." Ucapku ragu-ragu, kembali membuka percakapan.

Sungjong menunduk, memilin jemarinya, sebelum menjawab: "Ne~ Aku lelah sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama keluargaku."

"Eh? Kita kan belum punya anak. Keluarga yang mana?"

"Haiiish!"

"Heheh iya iya~ Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun. Lanjutkan cerita di dalam saja ya?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hallo MJs sekalian ^^

Belakangan aku sangat down~ Aku tak membuat fanart, tak menulis fanfic, tidak menggambar, dan tidak yang lainnya juga…

Aku bosan dan cuma nonton TV seharian. -_-)

Aku bingung harus apa~

Aku butuh sesuatu yang bikin semangat TT_TT ~

Ini sudah hari keberapa sejak #Infinite_Effect? Apa Infinite akan ke Indo? Kuharap saja~

Kudengar konsernya berakhir bulan Februari.

Paling tidak datanglah bulan Desember atau Januari T_T ! Biarkan kami ngumpulin duit duluuuuuu~~~

*hug Howon*

Okeee~~~ sekian curhatnya~ ini akun-ku dan aku merasa bebas curhat apapun kkkkkk XD

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Rated K (Romance, Love, Hurt. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

(Warn: Disclaimer of themselves)

 **Chapter 2**

.

Lullaby

.

 **Now Playing – Lullaby (Xiah Junsu of JYJ)**

.

Previous Story…

 _"_ _Kau tampak sangat kelelahan… Jongie." Ucapku ragu-ragu, kembali membuka percakapan._

 _Sungjong menunduk, memilin jemarinya, sebelum menjawab: "Ne~ Aku lelah sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama keluargaku."_

 _"_ _Eh? Kita kan belum punya anak. Keluarga yang mana?"_

 _"_ _Haiiish!"_

 _"_ _Heheh iya iya~ Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun. Lanjutkan cerita di dalam saja ya?"_

.

.

Sungjong langsung mandi setelah sampai di apartemenku. Dan saat aku menggantungkan handuk di samping pintu kamar mandi untuknya, ia berteriak: "Aku akan menginap. Pinjam bajumu, piyama juga!"

"Kau serius?" Aku mendekat ke pintu.

"Ya!" Jawabnya, sementara kulihat seluetnya di pintu kaca sedang menggosok rambutnya.

"Tapi, aku tak punya piyama pink lho ,Jongie." Aku terkikik dan langsung pergi.

Ia pasti marah di dalam sana.

.

Jadi aku sedang mengeluarkan baju dan piyama dari lemari dan menaruhnya di ranjang. Memilih beberapa baju yang dulu pernah dipakai Sungjong saat dirinya tinggal di sini. Dan berharap baju itu masih muat di tubuh kurusnya.

Setelah selesai, aku duduk di sudut ranjang. Dan pikiranku tiba-tiba sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh orang yang sedang berada di kamar mandiku itu.

Bukan, bukan! aku tak berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Ia telah menerima begitu banyak masalah bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya. Dulu dia sangat manis. Selalu tersenyum tiap kami berpapasan di koridor ataupun di kantin sekolah. Siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa di balik semua itu ia menyembunyikan masalah di rumahnya?

Aku jadi ingat, di kamar ini dulu, ketika ia datang malam-malam sambil menangis dan menceritakan padaku semuanya.

Aku ingat malam itu ia mencoba tidur dengan raut begitu gelisah. Dan ia mungkin tak tahu bahwa aku menangis melihat wajahnya saat itu. Aku sungguh tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadapnya kala itu. Tak ada yang terpikirkan sama sekali. Aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku tak berguna karena tak mampu menolongnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba membuatnya tertidur. Menggumamkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur di sampingnya. Berharap dengan begitu ia akan lupa walau sedikit pada masalahnya.

.

.

"Kim Myungsoo~"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sungjong berdiri di pintu dengan rambut basah.

"Panggil aku hyung." Kataku sembari bangkit dan menghampirinya. Meraih bahunya dan membawanya duduk di ranjang.

"Kau hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua." Jawabnya sambil duduk menurutiku.

"Aku suka dipanggil hyung olehmu~" Aku mengambil handuk kecil yang menyampir di bahu Sungjong. Lalu mulai mengusapkannya perlahan ke rambutnya yang penuh tetesan air.

Sungjong memutar bola matanya. "Hei? Kim Myungsoo. Kau tadi memikirkan apa?"

Aku diam.

"Jawab aku!" Sungjong menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendongak ke arahku.

"Hyung memikirkanmu…" Aku mendekat dan kembali mengusapi kepalanya.

Sekarang Sungjong yang diam.

"Sudah dua minggu kita tidak bertemu. Kau tak selingkuh 'kan Hyung?" Tanya Sungjong lirih. Tetapi telingaku menangkap nada-nada yang dulu sering ia gunakan saat bermanja-manja padaku.

"Kita pernah berpisah setengah tahun, bagaimana mungkin aku selingkuh hanya karena dua minggu tidak bertemu?"

"Kau selalu memikirkanku. Kau perhatian. Kau juga memberiku yang aku butuhkan."

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung teringat keluarga Sungjong. Mungkinkah maksud Sungjong adalah 'kasih sayang'? Oh~ aku jadi ingin menghiburnya.

"Aku kekasih yang baik." Aku memberitahunya, dan Sungjong mengangguk.

"Lalu aku? Bagaimana denganku?" Ia mendongak padaku.

Aku menatapi wajahnya. Memperhatikan setiap guratan-guratan keletihan di sekitar matanya. Kemudian kuputuskan menjawab: "Kau kekasih yang tampak kelelahan."

Dan Sungjong tertawa.

"Ne~ Hyung. Gomawo~ karena selama ini kau tak pernah meninggalkanku." Dengan erat ia memegangi ujung bajuku.

Aku tersenyum. Menyentuh puncak kepalanya, dan mengelusnya cepat. Ia sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih Jongie. Aku memang tak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

Aku mengira jika sudah mandi dan lebih segar, raut-raut lelah di wajah Sungjong akan hilang. Namun aku salah, lelahnya hanya berkurang. Ia terus menggeliat tak nyaman dan wajahnya tampak resah.

Aku sendiri tak bisa tidur. Sekarang pukul 9.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh pada Sungjong yang bergerak gelisah. Ia tampak perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan ia berniat memejamkannya lagi, namun karena melihatku yang sedang memandanginya, mata itu urung terpejam.

"Hmmm… Tidurlah Kim Myungsoo.. selagi kau masih bisa tidur.." Gumamnya dengan suntuk.

"Mana bisa tidur kalau kau begini gelisah." Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku sudah begini sejak dulu, kau lupa ya?"

Aku kasihan mendengar pengakuan itu. "Kau tak pernah tidur dengan baik?"

"Iya. Tapi aku bekerja dengan baik." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kau akan sakit jika terlalu lama begitu."

"Sudah 2 tahun kok. Aku sudah biasa. Kau tidurlah, jangan hiraukan aku!"

"Mau kupeluk?" Aku mendekat.

Tetapi Sungjong diam.

"Sejak dulu kau terbiasa menyembunyikan masalahmu Jongie. Itulah mengapa kau sulit tidur. Padahal kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Buatlah aku merasa sedikit berguna meski belum bisa memberimu apa-apa."

Sungjong perlahan merengut. "Kau tidak tahu saja!" Cetusnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu dan tidak sadar betapa bergunanya kau dalam hidupku!" Jawabnya, terdengar marah.

Aku berusaha mencerna ucapannya. Namun kurasa masih tidak jelas.

Sungjong kembali bersuara: "Kau mencintaiku! Menerima keberadaanku! Dan tidak mengusirku! Itu sudah sangat cukup! Kau tak tahu, jika tak ada kau aku pasti sudah lama bunuh diri…"

Alisku bertaut mendengarnya. Aku tak mau membayangkan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Sungjong mengatakan hal semacam itu terhadap dirinya sendiri?

Kugeser posisiku dan memeluknya. Tetapi Sungjong tak balas memelukku. Ia hanya sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalam dadaku.

"Kalau aku tidak punya kau, malam itu aku pasti sudah memilih melompat dari jembatan."

"Sssshhh…" Aku memintanya berhenti mengatakan hal buruk.

Namun Sungjong melanjutkan: "Tapi malam itu aku ke sini. Ke apartemenmu ini. Menemuimu dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Bisakah kita tidur saja Jongie?"

"Makanya berhentilah berpikir kau itu tak berguna!" Sungjong mendongak dan tiba-tiba kepalan tangannya memukul dadaku keras! Satu kali. Tapi sungguh sakit. Membuatku meringis sejenak.

"Saat tadi aku selesai mandi, kau melamun, dan kau bilang kalau kau sedang memikirkanku! Tapi kenapa kulihat wajahmu sedih? Apa aku ini menyedihkan?!"

"Bukan. Karena kau kelihatan lelah, aku memikirkanmu."

"Justru karena lelah aku menemuimu! Aku membutuhkanmu! Kau masih mau menganggap dirimu tak berguna?!"

"Iya.. iya aku mengerti. Aku tak akan berpikir begitu lagi." Aku kembali menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi masalahmu denganku. Siapa tahu setelah itu kau bisa tertidur."

Untuk beberapa saat yang lama, Sungjong diam. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Kurasakan bulu matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah dalam dekapanku.

Setelah cukup lama dan aku menunggu, akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mulai bicara.

"Orangtuaku memintaku kembali ke rumah." Desahnya.

"Benarkah?!" Aku terkejut. Menunduk dan menatap wajahnya tak percaya.

"Kau senang atau apa?!" Bentaknya.

"Hm.. Entahlah… tergantung dirimu."

Ia menunduk. Keningnya menyentuh leherku perlahan. "Aku tak mau kembali…" Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin terdengar kekanakan, tapi aku belum mau memaafkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencoba…"

"Belum! Sekarang belum saatnya."

"Kau mau dengarkan aku sebentar?" Ucapku sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

Sungjong diam, dan kuanggap itu 'iya'.

"Kuberitahu. Beberapa hal yang telah terjadi padamu mungkin tak bisa kupahami, tetapi aku tahu kau orang baik. Kau mungkin melakukan semua ini karena kesal terhadap mereka. Namun lihat sisi positifnya. Hidupmu sudah benar-benar mapan. Saat tadi pagi kau menelfonku dan mengatakan ingin kemari, aku langsung membereskan apartemenku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku senang kau masih bersedia datang ke tempat tinggalku yang sederhana ini. Padahal kau sudah punya hidup yang sangat baik. Aku masih ingin tampak pantas di hadapanmu yang sekarang."

"Karena itu kau terlambat menjemputku? Karena beres-beres?"

"Iya.. Maaf soal itu. Tetapi dengar Sungjongie… Kau sudah berhasil sekarang. Kau juga sudah punya semuanya. Bukankah itu artinya tujuanmu sudah tercapai? Sekarang orangtuamu ingin kau kembali, anggap saja mereka ingin meminta maaf. Bukankah sebaiknya kau menerima mereka? Aku yakin masalahmu akan selesai."

Dan Sungjong masih diam. Sepertinya ia mencerna semua perkataanku.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau tidur…" Panggilku saat ia masih saja diam.

Ia terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku memikirkan pendapatmu. Meski itu cuma klise dari semua yang telah kualami, tapi aku mempertimbangkannya."

"Oke terima kasih. Satu hal lagi. Biar bagaimanapun mereka pernah merawatmu selama bertahun-tahun"

"Aku tahuuu!" Sungjong seketika bergerak frustasi. Sepertinya ia mencoba menyangkal kenyataan itu.

"Maka dari itu, pikirkan baik-baik ya?"

Sungjong kembali kalem, lantas mengangguk. Kemudian, tanpa kuduga, ia memelukku.

"Myungsoo…?" Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Aku menoleh pada wajahnya.

"…hyung~"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya setiap malam aku butuh kau hyung… Dua tahun lalu saat aku datang dan menangis di sini. Aku baru bisa tidur karena kau menyanyikan lullaby untukku. Itu terakhir kalinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Untuk sejenak aku terkejut mendapat pengakuan itu. Dan sejenak setelahnya, aku mulai kasihan.

"Maukah kau tinggal denganku saja suatu saat nanti?" Ia menatapku, dan sepertinya ia serius dengan permintaannya.

"Kau serius?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Ia mengangguk.

Maka sekali lagi aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja chagiya~ Kita akan tinggal bersama setelah aku lulus."

 _Sebab aku ingin agar orang yang kucintai ini tak lagi tidur dengan gelisah. Mulai sekarang..._

.

.

 _A lullaby only for you~_

 _Listen to this lullaby I'm singing._

 _As you sleep, just feel it._

 _Sleep well, my baby…_

 _I'll hold you, feel my arms.._

 _So, sleep well, dream of me._

 _Don't be afraid, I will make you warm._

 _Dream is dream, but I wanna make you realize._

 _Please know my heart. I want to make you fall asleep._

 _When morning comes, I will wake you up~_

.

End.

.

 **Side Story.**

Myungsoo mungkin tak tahu betapa ia berpengaruh dalam hidupku.

Aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan dua tahun lalu aku berniat bunuh diri. Aku masih muda dan sangat mudah memikirkan hal semacam itu jika sedang ada masalah.

Tetapi saat itu aku mengingat Myungsoo. Dan langsung berlari ke apartemennya.

Ia tak pernah tahu berapa kali ia telah mengobati lukaku hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

Saat itu, keberadaannya membuatku bertahan untuk terus datang ke sekolah.

Meski tak bergantung padanya tetapi kuakui aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Sekarang kuakui aku memang sedikit berubah. Menjadi arogan katanya? Mungkin benar. Namun Myungsoo selalu tahu caranya meluluhkanku.

Dan, satu hal lagi, Myungsoo benar tentang orangtuaku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku datang menemui mereka.. Aku bukan orang jahat. Mana mungkin tak kumaafkan mereka?

Myungsoo masih menggumamkan nyanyian untuk mengantar tidurku.

Membuat mataku perlahan mulai berat. Aku mengantuk.

Tidur dalam pelukan Myungsoo…

Aku ingin dengannya selamanya.

.

.

Holla ~ ?

Selama beberapa hari tanganku sakit sekali. Ini pasti karena main hape terus -_-)~

Akibatnya, aku jadi ga bisa bikin fanart maupun fanfic Myungjong tercintah :v

/abaikan!

Malam ini aku baca ff-ku yang judulnya " **Our M Scene** ".

Dan jadi pingin bikin Rated M lagi! huahahah

Ngomong2, aku ada ikut project buat " **MyungJong Day** " ^^

Beberapa author ikut project ini lhoo~

Meski ini baru rencana, tapi kalian partisipasi yaaa?~

Kabar selanjutnya tentang project itu akan aku tulis di fanfic berikutnya..

( ^_^)d


End file.
